


Death Stains you

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible Dub-Con, magical coersion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: “Thestrals are relatively harmless creatures, but they will take control of the mind of a dying creature.”





	Death Stains you

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it, even though your scenario doesn’t make an appearance I used elements of it to bring this fic to life.  
> A huge thank you to mab and to magical_things for their help as this progressed.
> 
> Beta: hdsweetie731and the ever patient glompfestmods.  
> Glomp For: thania_hinata
> 
> I haven't re-read this, I forgot I wrote this tbh. Please let me know what else I need to tag.

“This doesn’t make sense!” Harry repeated, feeling useless and helpless and confused. “I just…“ Sighing, Harry cut himself off and shook his head, staring imploringly at the Headmistress.

“Potter. I know this is difficult to understand…“

“Surely not that difficult, Minerva, even for an imbecile.” Snape’s snide voice came from behind McGonagall and Harry glared at his portrait, wondering why he’d been the one to fight for it to take its rightful place. Pursing her lips, McGonagall kept her back towards the portrait. “Thank you Severus, but that is not helping.” Tilting her chin down so she was looking at Harry over her glasses, she said, “Potter, surely you have noticed the anomalies in the castle.”

Harry nodded. One day he’s noticed that the scorch marks from the Fiendfyre on the corridor outside the Room of Requirement had suddenly disappeared. The floor now looked sparkling clean, as though no one had ever walked on it.

The Great Hall still had chinks in the stone and the glass of the windows was shattered, but one day when he, along with the rest of the school, had gone down to breakfast, Harry had looked up at the ceiling and froze. Above the high arch of the stones and the rafters, he could see the ceiling. There was not a cloud or a patch of blue sky; the charm had gone.

He’d asked Professor Flitwick about it and the little man had exclaimed that the charm had lasted one thousand years, and should have lasted a thousand more.

“Time isn’t right here,” Harry said slowly, unsure if simply saying the words would cause part of the castle to disappear beneath his feet.

“No, it is not.”

Raising a hand to trace his scar, Harry said, almost fearfully, “The reason I came to you today was because my scar hurt. Burned like… like it used to.” Harry’s eyes flickered towards Dumbledore’s portrait and then Snape’s. “I know it’s not possible but it worried me...”

“I believe that the castle, part of it at least, reverted back to when Voldemort was here.”

“What can we do? This can’t go on, Professor, because one day there may not be a castle!”

“I am well aware of that possibility, Potter. Time is of the essence here, as is discretion. Let me explain further what we have theorized so far.”

After McGonagall filled him in, Harry glanced away from her eyes and bit his lip. He’d tell Hermione of course; she had come back to do their Seventh Year with him, but Ron had gone to work with George. “Of course, I’ll- I’ll do some research.” Harry said as he stood to leave. When McGonagall said nothing Harry made his way to the door.

“I trust Miss Granger will let me know in due course what she finds.”

“Yes, Headmistress.” Harry felt his cheeks burning as he ducked out the door. McGonagall knew exactly what his first port of call would be when he left her office.

Harry found Hermione sitting in an empty classroom that looked as if it hadn’t been used for years. The stones were covered in moss, there were cobwebs everywhere and the desks were stacked in the corners, legs broken off and some had half the top missing. It looked dark even though sunlight was pouring through the windows and it took Harry a moment to realise they were covered in dirt.

“What did McGonagall say?” Hermione closed her book instantly and pushed her bushy hair away from her face. “Did she have a theory on what’s happening to Time in Hogwarts?”

“How…?“

Tilting her head to the side Hermione gave him a pointed look. “Honestly Harry! We’re in the Charms classroom and it looks like no one has used it in years.”

Chuckling, Harry moved to sit beside her on the floor in front of a window. “She thinks that the magic from the Battle in May has confused the castle. It’s trying to heal itself with its sentient magic, but then we are also trying to heal it and Hogwarts doesn’t really know which way is up because of all the magical residue from the Battle. McGonagall reckons it could take years for the residue to be gone, and Hogwarts to think it’s reached its beginning or its end and…“

“There’d be no castle.” Hermione whispered her eyes wide and fearful. “Harry, we have to do something!”

“I know. I figured we’d start researching and go from there. Do you still have the books you summoned from Dumbledore’s library?”

Hermione nodded.

“Good, we’ll start there. You know, I thought this year would be simple.”

“It is simple Harry. You don’t have to worry about a murderous megalomaniac.”

Harry snorted softly and put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “No, you’re right. Of course, you’re right; a Time-confused castle that could disappear at any moment is much simpler.”

XXX

After researching for a week, Harry and Hermione still had very little information on Hogwarts’ sentient magic. They had a meeting with McGonagall where Hermione peppered her with questions and Harry sat fidgeting.

To take a break from all their work, Hermione suggested that they go down to visit Hagrid. Harry eagerly shut his book and was standing before Hermione had even finished her sentence.

The walk to Hagrid’s hut seemed to get shorter each year, but this time Harry found himself running to the bare patch of grass where Fang was running in circles barking loudly and Hagrid was standing, half-leaning, on his pink umbrella.

“Hagrid!” Harry cried, “What happened?”

“I dunno really. It jus’ disappeared, lucky it di’n’t take Fang an’ me with it.”

Fang came up to Harry, butting his hand. Harry petted him while Hermione waved her wand and cast spell after spell. Her wand arm fell down and she frowned.

“Anything?”

Hermione shook her head, “Nothing. It’s like there was never anything here in the first place.” She hesitated and glanced at Hagrid before continuing, “There appears to be some sort of vacuum. My magic is going in but it’s staying there and I can feel it swirling around in the space where your hut was, Hagrid.”

Frowning, Harry scratched behind Fang’s ear. “We should tell McGonagall, and maybe see if she has a room for Hagrid and Fang tonight.”

“Good idea ‘Arry,” Hagrid grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He led the way up the slope, Harry and Hermione hurrying to stay close by.

Fang barked suddenly and bounded away before them. Harry watched with amazement as the big dog leapt at a figure, standing just in front of the steps. When he got closer Harry recognised the figure as Draco Malfoy.

After exchanging a look with Hermione, Harry slipped his wand from his sleeve and held it lightly even as Malfoy scratched behind Fang’s ears and Hagrid bellowed “Draco, ‘ow’s things?”

“As well as can be expected.” Malfoy’s half-smile dropped from his face as he caught sight of Harry and Hermione panting behind Hagrid. “Potter, Granger” he said curtly.

“Malfoy” Hermione nodded. Harry simply tightened his grip on his wand.

“What brings you to the castle, Hagrid? Nothing… amiss?” Malfoy said, his eyes shifting to the Forbidden Forest then to Harry and Hermione.

“Nothin’ like yer thinkin’,” Hagrid laughed. “Don’t yer worry, they’re alrigh’. Me an’ Fang jus’ need a place to kip fer the night.”

With a cautious nod, Malfoy turned away from Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione and knelt down next to Fang whispering into the dog’s ear, running his hands over the black, furry flanks.

Harry hadn’t realised he was staring at those pale, long-fingered hands and how they looked against the black fur, until Hermione tugged at his sleeve and he looked up to find Malfoy glaring at him, and Hermione and Hagrid frowning.

The three of them moved inside leaving Malfoy and Fang outside. As they passed, Hagrid patted Malfoy’s shoulder, toppling him over into the Boarhound. Harry stifled a chuckle and he trudged up the steps in front of Hermione. Her fist was clenched around his arm and he knew he was in for a lecture of some sort.

They parted ways with Hagrid, who headed into the Great Hall to find McGonagall before dinner. Hermione pulled Harry through the doorway that led to the kitchens.

She went inside and collected a plate of sandwiches, ignoring Harry’s raised eyebrows at her willingness to accept food from house-elves, before making her way to an old classroom down the hall.

“What are we doing here, Hermione? Why can’t we have a proper dinner?”

“Because we need to talk.” She sat down with the plate of sandwiches in front of her and Harry slumped into a desk beside hers. “And we need to talk in private.”

“Is this to do with Malfoy?” Harry asked around a mouthful of cheese and ham sandwich.

“Why do you think that?”

“’Cause, he was friendly with Hagrid and that’s unusual. Don’t you think he could be…“

“Up to something?” Hermione pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. “Harry, we’ve been through this before. Malfoy is not ‘up to something’.” She used her fingers to make quotation marks.

“I was right last time, wasn’t I?” said Harry defiantly.

“To a degree, but, but,” she emphasised when Harry made to interrupt, “There is a rational explanation now. Malfoy was assigned to work at Hogwarts on his community service, and McGonagall made him work with Hagrid.”

“Probably to try and dirty him up a bit.” Harry shuddered as his own words brought to mind an image of Malfoy with dirt on his cheeks, and shirtless and sweaty. Shaking his head to get the image out of his mind, Harry grinned at Hermione. “Bet he would have loved that.”

“Honestly, Harry!” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Can’t you just let it go? Malfoy is rehabilitated.”

“You make it sound like he had an addiction, Hermione. He didn’t, he was involved with Death Eaters and Voldemort.”

“And,” Hermione stressed, “he avoided Azkaban due to your testimony. The only reason he got any punishment at all is because of his Dark Mark, which he got when he was sixteen. He was still not legally an adult and unable to leave because his mother’s life would have been forfeit. I thought you understood that.”

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed “I did. I do, but that doesn’t mean that I trust the git, and it doesn’t mean that I want to have anything to do with him.”

“Well, you don’t have to, but you have no right to influence Hagrid’s relationship with him.”

Nodding shallowly, Harry couldn’t meet Hermione’s eyes. “So what got you all excited anyway?”

Hermione allowed the topic change and told him that she had a theory on how to fix Hogwarts, but wouldn’t explain it. Harry said that she should go straight to McGonagall, but Hermione wanted some concrete evidence before showing it to the Headmistress.

XXX

Harry spent the next couple of days mostly alone. Hermione was in the library every spare moment. One night, after dinner, he was sick of being inside and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He met no one on his way out of the castle or on the grounds. Hagrid’s hut was back and his lights were on, black smoke curling from the chimney, but Harry didn’t feel like talking to anybody. He’d come outside to get away.

Stepping into the forest always gave Harry a thrill. He wandered along, keeping close to the edge in case he had to leave quickly. Harry shivered as the night grew colder and he jumped when he felt something bump against his arm.

Wand in hand, he came face to face with a Thestral. Harry relaxed and petted the skeletal horse’s mane. The creature moved away, into the forest; Harry watched it go, an amused smile on his face. The Thestral turned round and nipped at Harry’s upper arm trying to pull him along, but Harry shook his arm free of the light bite. “No, no I’m not coming with you,” said Harry, feeling stupid talking to an animal.

The Thestral lunged forward, its teeth sinking into Harry’s hand, drawing blood. In shock, Harry watched as it licked the wound before letting go and walking away. This time Harry followed.

It became clear to Harry that the Thestral was leading him somewhere specific, and deeper into the forest than Harry wanted to go. He tightened his grip on his wand and followed the horse to a clearing.

“Tenebrus!” a voice called out. “Where have you been? You almost missed dinner.” A figure moved forward and tossed a bloody rabbit at the Thestral, who lunged and caught it. A pale hand stroked down the nose and then Harry stepped forward.

“Potter.”

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

“I should be the one asking you that, Potter. I’m allowed to be here, you are not. It’s dangerous.”

Harry snorted.

“Your hand is bleeding, Potter, from a Thestral bite. That proves that it was dangerous for you.”

Looking down at his hand, Harry asked, “How’d you know it was a Thestral bite?”

“Because I’ve had my fair share of them.” Malfoy’s voice contained a hint of amusement, but he turned away before Harry could notice whether he was smiling or not.

Not sure what to do, but not wanting to leave, Harry stayed where he was and petted the creatures when they approached him and he followed where they wanted him to go. After a while, Harry realised that the creatures were standing in a circle, nose to tail, surrounding him and Malfoy.

The blond was frowning and turning round and round to look at each Thestral in turn. “Tenebrus,” said Malfoy, as he walked forward towards the only Thestral not in the circle. The animal, the same that had led Harry there, turned and walked away into the forest.

Gingerly, Malfoy moved forward to break the circle. The Thestral in front turned its head and made a biting motion. Harry pulled Malfoy back by the shoulder.

“What the hell?” Harry growled as Malfoy massaged his shoulder. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I, Potter, this is unusual behaviour.”

Scoffing, Harry asked sarcastically “And you’re such an expert are you?”

“As a matter of fact I am. I’ve spent every day with these creatures since the end of May. I know them and I know their behaviour!”

Harry held up his hands, after tucking his wand into his pocket. “Alright, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, honestly. I wasn’t aware that your… that you were with animals. I thought you would’ve helped Hagrid around the grounds.”

With a resigned nod, Malfoy sat on the ground, uncaring that his robes were getting muddy, and he gestured to the spot before him. “Take a seat Potter, this may take a while.”

Harry sat and pulled his wand out again, twirling the wood between his fingers.

“‘Arry! Draco! ‘Ere yer are!” Hagrid came crashing through the trees, Tenebrus behind him, but the half-giant stopped when he saw them surrounded by the Thestral herd. “Oh dear. I best ge’ the ‘Eadmistress.”

As fast as he’d arrived, Hagrid was gone, and Harry looked toward Malfoy, to exchange a look as he would have with Ron, but Malfoy was frowning at the spot where Hagrid had disappeared and where Tenebrus still stood, his breath coming out foggy in the cold night air.

Hagrid returned with Headmistress McGonagall, and while they talked about how to get Harry and Draco safely away from the Thestrals, Harry decided to take action, and started to move towards the animals.

“Potter,” Malfoy warned, but his voice trailed off when the Thestrals broke their circle, letting Harry walk free with Malfoy hurrying behind him.

Hagrid was gaping at them as they approached, “‘Arry, ‘ow’d you do tha’?”

“How indeed,” McGonagall said. “Mr. Potter, I think its best we talk about this in my office. You too Mr. Malfoy, and we will need Miss Granger.” She spun on her heel and the three of them headed out of the forest, and walked up the slope and through the castle in an awkward silence.

The password was whispered and the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the staircase. McGonagall didn’t wait for the stairs to take her up, she strode up them, Harry and Malfoy hurrying behind her. Hermione was waiting for them when they got inside and she smiled tiredly at Harry.

“You okay?” he asked her lowly. Hermione nodded quickly, but said nothing as Malfoy came round to sit in one of the chairs before McGonagall’s desk. Harry and Hermione took the two empty seats, Harry in between his friend and Malfoy.

McGonagall looked at all of them over the top of her glasses, her face stern. “You all know there is trouble with the magic at Hogwarts, and you have all approached me at different times this year about it.

“Miss Granger has conducted some research of her own, and combined with my own research and Albus’ and Severus’ knowledge of Hogwarts’ magic and sentient magic, respectively, I believe that we have found a way to make Hogwarts safe.” She paused and looked at each of them in turn. “I believe that on All Hallows Eve, the magic will be most vulnerable, and we shall have to use innate elemental magic and one student from each house. Two male and two female, each with strong magic.

“That will be you, Mr. Potter, for Gryffindor, and you, Mr. Malfoy, for Slytherin. I believe Miss Abbott and Miss Patil will be suitable for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Miss Granger, would you be so kind and bring them here immediately?”

“Of course, Headmistress,” said Hermione before she hurried from the room. Once she was gone the Headmistress turned her attention to Harry and Draco.

“You two gentlemen will have to learn to get on better, there can be no negativity or doubt surrounding the ritual. You must believe that it will work and you must work together and with the others.”

Hermione returned swiftly with Hannah and Padma, and Professor McGonagall conjured two more chairs and began to explain to the girls why they were needed and what the ritual would involve.

XXX

All Hallows Eve was in two weeks. That gave Harry fourteen days to understand Malfoy, and let go of his ‘negative emotions’, as Hermione put it. McGonagall was forcing them to spend their free time together, from the final class of the day until dinner, and from the end of dinner until ten in evening when curfew started.

Malfoy had protested that he used that time to study and to work with the Thestrals; McGonagall had, sternly, told him that he would be studying with Harry and that leaving the Thestrals to Hagrid’s care for two weeks wouldn’t be detrimental because they didn’t ‘want a repeat of tonight’s performance’.

She still hadn’t told them why the Thestrals had acted the way they had, but McGonagall had threatened to bind them together if they didn’t spend time with each other. This was why Harry was standing outside the Arithmancy classroom waiting for Malfoy.

When Malfoy exited the classroom he paused, eyeing Harry before walking away from the students watching them. Harry hurried along to walk beside Malfoy, letting the other student lead the way. They ended up on the seventh floor outside the Room of Requirement. At Harry’s questioning look, Malfoy shrugged and said, “It’s neutral ground.”

Once inside, the room was set up like a common room, with a couch and a fireplace and two desks and chairs facing each other. The colours of the room were neutrals, browns, and creams, and Harry appreciated the wisdome of no house affiliations showing.

They took a seat at a desk and Harry watched as Malfoy reached into his bag, and removed parchment, ink and a quill.

“What are you staring at Potter?” Malfoy asked, his voice calm, but the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped his inkpot betraying him.

“Nothing. I just…” Harry didn’t really know how to say that he was staring at the paleness of Malfoy’s skin, or the slenderness of his fingers and the length of his throat. “What are you working on?”

“Potions.”

Harry nodded. “Me, too.”

Malfoy remained silent and began to write, the scratching of his quill the only sound in the room for a while. Finally he sighed and placed his quill to the side of his parchment. “Look, Potter, if all you’re going to do is stare at me, then I’m going to go to my common room and work in peace. It’ll be up to you to tell McGonagall why this isn’t working.”

“I’m sorry; I’m just amazed that you can write an essay off the top of your head. I… I’m not so great at Potions and maybe… maybe you could help me?” Harry asked tentatively. The offer hung in the air between them.

Suddenly, Malfoy leaned forward and pointed at Harry’s Potions textbook before explaining to him what they had gone over in class.

It was a start, Harry thought, as he looked down at the pale blond hair, wishing he could find out if it was as soft as it looked.

XXX

Over the next week Harry and Malfoy—Draco—began to get more comfortable with each other. They weren’t friends; Harry couldn’t have a laugh with him as he could with Ron, or Neville even, but they were amicable.

Until one day, the Tuesday before All Hallows Eve, Draco caught Harry staring again. They’d been practising their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework when Harry was caught off guard by a stinging hex because he wasn’t paying attention.

“What the hell?”

“Merlin’s balls, Pot-Harry, pay attention! You can’t help during the ritual if you’re distracted!” Draco’s cheeks were flushed pink with anger as he advanced on Harry. “Get it off your chest! Whatever it is you want to say, say it! Because I’m getting sick of your staring and your silence an…“

Harry cut him off with a kiss. As Draco’s mouth was already open, Harry had no problem slipping his tongue inside and flicking it over the roof of his mouth before Harry realised that Draco wasn’t kissing him back.

Flinging himself away, Harry licked his lips and watched as the Slytherin stared at him. Finally, Draco opened his mouth, but no sound came out. In panic, Harry rushed from the Room of Requirement. He was shocked and disgusted at what he’d done, taking advantage of Draco like that. Harry rushed from the castle, trying to avoid the other students as he made his way safely to the forest without coming to harm.

Falling to the ground, Harry startled as Tenebrus’ breath washed over his head and ruffled his hair. Reaching up, Harry stroked at the horse’s nose when Draco came out from behind the trees, panting heavily. “Harry-“

“What do you want?”

“To apologise. I – I shouldn’t have reacted so badly.”

“So badly?” Harry mocked, “You didn’t react at all. Just, forget it.”

Draco moved forward and petted Tenebrus’ mane, keeping his hands carefully away from Harry’s. “I don’t want to mess up this thing between us. It could ruin the ritual and destroy Hogwarts.”

With a sad nod, Harry stood. Draco wasn’t really his friend; he was only concerned about the ritual. Moving to the edge of the clearing, Harry turned back to say, “Of course, we’ll stay amicable for Hogwarts and I won’t…” Trailing off, Harry couldn’t finish, so he turned and headed into the forest to make his way back to the castle.

XXX

The next few evenings were awkward. Harry and Draco barely spoke, and when they did it was terse, as if Draco expected Harry to kiss him again. All Hallows Eve came, and they were the only ones in the castle along with Hannah, Padma and McGonagall; all the other students and staff had gone into Hogsmeade to mourn the deaths of those lost in the war.

They stood in the Great Hall, McGonagall giving the four students final instructions, including the directive to follow their urges if the magic compelled them. Together, they all moved to stand by the lake; a merman was by the edge waiting. McGonagall nodded to him, and then she left the grounds.

The students took up their places in a square. Draco stood partly in the lake next to the merman; Padma was on his left, an owl on her arm. Harry was next to her, opposite to Draco, with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Finishing the square was Hannah, gently holding a Bowtruckle.

Together they raised their wands, Draco first drawing the symbol for water, a triangle with the point down. Padma drew the symbol for air, a triangle, point up with a line going across the widest part.

Next was Harry’s turn. With his heart beating quickly in his chest, he raised his wand and drew a triangle, point up, directly opposite to Draco’s. This was the symbol for fire, and it burned in the night.

Soon, Hannah’s wand burned the symbol of the earth to join the others, an upside down triangle with a line across the base; a direct opposite of Padma’s.

Simultaneously they lowered their wands and began the second part of the ritual. Starting again at Draco, and the element of water, the merman let out a wail. Hannah’s Bowtruckle left her hand to stand on the ground at her feet. Wielding the sword over his head, Harry stabbed it into the ground, feeling the power of the magic pulse through him. The owl on Padma’s arm let out a cry that mingled with the merman’s before it went to the skies, and the merman sunk beneath the water. The Bowtruckle moved towards the nearest tree, disappearing in the branches. The Sword shimmered before disappearing as well.

The magic called upon them to conjure their element. Draco cast Augamenti, Padma conjured a light breeze, Hannah levitated some dirt, and Harry cast Incendio. They simultaneously sent their element through their symbol, and the four elements met in the middle. There was a bright flash of light, and when it faded a symbol hanging in the air; two triangles joined in a star shape.

Then, just as suddenly, the conjured symbol was gone. A hush fell over the grounds and the night seemed devoid of magic. It was done. The girls left the circle, linking arms and heading towards Hogsmeade, where McGonagall was waiting. Harry felt compelled to stay, and when he turned away from the girls, he saw that Draco was still standing in the lake.

Draco took a step forward, and another. Harry matched him until they were standing in the middle of the ritual square.

Harry was taken aback when Draco’s hand slid into his hair and he found himself being kissed. Seizing the opportunity, he kissed back with everything he had. Harry didn’t know why Draco was kissing him, and he wasn’t going to question it.

Clutching at Draco’s back, Harry thrust his hips forward to brush his cock against Draco’s equally hard one. Suddenly, there were hands forcing their hips apart and Draco was undoing Harry’s trousers, drawing his cock into the cool night air.

Scrambling, Harry hurried to shove Draco’s robes out of the way, tearing them slightly as he opened Draco’s trousers. The first touch of his hand on Draco’s cock made Harry throw his head back and moan loudly. The velvety-hardness was thicker than his own, but shorter. Harry swept his thumb over the tip before moving his mouth to suck at Draco’s neck.

Draco’s hand left Harry’s cock to grip firmly at his hip before he trust his own hips forward. As their erections brushed together, Harry moved his hand so he was grasping them both in his grip. It was dry and Harry’s wrist ached from the angle it was held at between their bodies. His other hand was clenched in Draco’s hair, and he kissed at every piece of skin he could, leaving marks up and down Draco’s neck, his jawline. and kissing his lips until they were swollen and red.

It didn’t take long before Draco stiffened under Harry’s hands and he came, his hips jerking, and body shaking. Harry watched his face contort with pleasure, his mouth slack and his eyes fluttered closed, and two strokes later—eased with Draco’s come—Harry was coming harder than he ever had before.

They slumped to the ground, still tangled together awkwardly. Harry reached to cup Draco’s face, but his hand was covered in their come, so he wiped it on the grass before kissing Draco.

“What… what brought that on?” Harry asked breathlessly. “Not that I’m complaining…”

Draco’s eyes gazed at him dazedly, “I… the magic,” he said.

Feeling sick with shock Harry turned away in disappointment. The magic had forced Draco to do something that he hadn’t wanted to. Pulling away, Harry stood and looked back at Draco. Draco was looking at the ground.

Tucking himself back into his trousers and doing them up, Harry ran to the forest, to the Thestrals. They were quickly becoming the only things that could calm him down when his and Draco’s friendship was pushed to the limits.

When Tenebrus nuzzled Harry’s shoulder, he thought that nothing would be the same again.

XXX

The castle seemed to be cured of the rogue magic. There were no extra disturbances and nothing disappeared or changed in the next few days. But McGonagall called the four of them, Harry, Draco, Hannah and Padma, to ask what had happened. She had felt the ritual’s magic and the flutter of Hogwarts’ wards upon it’s completion. But the magic of the castle had not seemed to finally settle until half an hour later.

Harry feigned ignorance, and Draco stayed quiet. The girls knew nothing, as they were already at Hogsmeade a half hour after the ritual.

Professor McGonagall had let it go, after Snape’s portrait made a snide comment. “Some mistakes are just not spoken of, Minerva. Perhaps this is one of them, isn’t that right, Draco?”

With cheeks pink from embarrassment, Draco had mumbled something before looking at his feet. Harry met Dumbledore’s portrait’s eyes and smiled when the old man winked at him. McGonagall had sent them away at that point, simply glad that the ordeal was over and everything could go back to normal.

Except, for Harry, nothing could go back to normal. Not after what had happened between him and Draco. They’d had sex, but Draco had been coerced by magic and didn’t want Harry. And Harry, Harry had had the best night of his life and he couldn’t forget that, but he had to forget Draco who wouldn’t talk to him, or even look at him.

Harry wasn’t sure what was worse, the rejection after their first kiss or this, Draco’s cold indifference.

He ended up pulling away from his friends, and for several weeks Harry barely spent time with anybody. Hermione was growing worried and constantly tried to corner him but Harry took to using the school’s hidden passageways and his invisibility cloak to get around. He spent all his free time with the Thestrals. They put him at ease and brought him a sense of peace that he hadn’t felt before.

It never occurred to Harry that something was wrong, that he shouldn’t be feeling so numb, so peaceful all the time, but when Hermione and Hagrid came to the clearing and Hagrid forcibly brought Harry up to the Headmistress’ office, he realized differently.

McGonagall looked at him disapprovingly over her glasses. “Are you aware, Potter, that you have been in the Forbidden Forest for three days?”

It took Harry a few moments to realise that she was furious; her mouth was pursed in a thin line and her nostrils flared with anger. He shook his head; he could barely focus on her before his eyes drifted towards the window where he could look out onto the grounds.

“Mr. Potter!”

Harry flinched and looked back at McGonagall. She had been speaking to him for a while, but he hadn’t heard her. Not when he could hear Tenebrus and his herd calling him home to the forest.

Gentle hands cupped his face and Harry was forced to look into the warm brown eyes. He reached out a hand slowly and touched Hermione’s bushy hair, it wasn’t soft enough, and it was too long and too brown. Violently he shoved her away, vaguely registering her cry of surprise and pain. He stumbled out of his chair and ran towards Hagrid, trying to get around his old friend.

The Stunner hit him from behind and Harry heard Snape’s drawling voice. “Leave him with us, Minerva, and fetch Draco. Potter needs to understand.”

“Do as he says, Minerva,” came Dumbledore’s voice. Harry felt himself being Levitated for a brief moment before he was forced into a chair and tied there.

He stayed perfectly still until he was left alone in the room, then he started to fidget, trying to free himself from the invisible binds.

“Harry, my boy.” Harry glanced up to see Dumbledore looking at him, his blue eyes sad and serious. “You brave man, you foolish boy.”

“Who are you calling foolish, old man?” Harry snarled; not in his right mind and his throat hurt because he hadn’t used it in days.

“Harry, try to calm yourself; you are not in your right mind. Harry, your magical education was not complete. But you know that-“

“Shut up!” Harry screamed.

“Insolent as ever, Potter. But you will do well to listen to Albus; after all he is the only one who can help you. Who can—ah—free you.”

Snape made Harry pause and he looked up, “You can free me?” he tugged on his wrist binds for emphasis.

“With a little help from you, Harry, you will be free soon.”

Eyes darting all over the place, not settling for too long anywhere, except the window, Harry said, “What do I have to do?”

“Let go, my boy, let go of Tenebrus.”

Frozen with disbelief Harry frowned and tried to fight the voice in his head while keeping still, but his body didn’t obey him, and it continued to move, struggling to get free.

“Get out! Get out!” Harry yelled. It was almost as if there was a silent voice in his head that made his body move and then there was Harry’s own mind that seemed shoved to the side.

A cool, firm grip settled on the back of his neck and Harry looked up fearfully into familiar grey eyes. Harry opened his mouth. “Dra- Draco,” he stuttered out before the dark presence took over and he was silent and struggling again.

“What’s happening to him?” Draco asked the portraits.

“I do not think that is necessary information, Draco-“

“Severus,” Dumbledore cut across him, his tone sharp. “Harry his fighting a presence in his mind, a dark force that wants him.”

The voices seemed to come from far away when Draco quickly snatched his hand away. Harry wanted to cry out to him, but he couldn’t and he was getting so tired of fighting.

“Harry is the Master of Death, Draco. He controls all the Deathly Hallows-”

“But that’s a child’s story,” Draco’s eyes were burning into Harry’s skin and managed to gain enough control to stop his jerky movements.

“True…“ Harry gasped before the presence was back, not as strong as before because Draco’s hands were back on his skin and he could focus on what was being said.

“The Thestrals are relatively harmless creatures, but they will take control of the mind of a dying creature so it won’t struggle when they eat it. It is similar with Harry; they sense Death and are trying to make him weaker. The more time he spends with them, the more vulnerable he is.”

One of Draco’s hands raked through Harry’s hair and he was able to lean into the touch. “Why am I here?”

Dumbledore looked at Draco over the top of his glasses, his eyes serious. “Can you not guess?”

XXX

Everything passed in a blur for Harry, moments of lucidity and moments of darkness. It all depended on whether Draco was touching him or not.

When Harry’s mind finally cleared, he found he was lying on a bed, naked, with an equally naked Draco behind him. The darkness in his head was barely there. He could feel Tenebrus’ anger, but he ignored it in favour of asking Draco, “Where are we?”

“Room of Requirement.” Draco shrugged; the movement made his skin brush against Harry’s causing him to shiver. “Dumbledore and Severus thought it would be the best place to mute the Thestrals’ hold on you before getting rid of it all together.”

“How do I do that?”

Draco sighed, his breath warm against Harry’s cheek as he whispered “You show them that you are alive and not dying or dead.”

There was something that Draco wasn’t saying and Harry turned to look at him, moving away from the blond as he did so. “What aren’t you telling me, Draco?”

“Dumbledore reckons the only way to do that is through sex.”

“With you?” Harry’s voice was incredulous and it caused Draco to flush pink.

“Doesn’t have to be.”

Harry frowned, he didn’t understand Draco, who hadn’t wanted anything to do with him after Harry had kissed him, then he’d initiated sex after the ritual and had been coerced by the magic. And now, he was offering himself as a means for Harry to be free of the Thestrals’ hold.

Not wanting to take advantage of Draco and ruin any hopes of future friendship, Harry moved completely out of his grasp and sat on the side of the bed. Immediately he felt the Thestrals presence rush forward, but it wasn’t as strong as before and he could hold them at bay.

“Harry, I want to help you.”

“I won’t force- force myself on you. Again.” Harry pressed his hands to his forehead trying to physically push the Thestrals to the back of his mind.

He felt Draco touch his shoulder fleetingly. “Again? Harry you never forced yourself on me.”

“The other week I did. You said that you wouldn’t let it ruin our friendship, but it did. I did.”

“No, no Harry you don’t understand. I thought if there was more than friendship there it would ruin the ritual, and besides, you took me by surprise. I didn’t know how to respond to your kiss.” Draco’s body pressed against Harry’s back and his lips trailed up Harry’s neck to bite at his earlobe. “You can kiss me anytime you want.”

Sighing, Harry asked, “What about after the ritual? You said it was the magic.”

“Did you not feel it? The need to stay, the need to be near? Because I felt that; I had to be close to you and I wanted to kiss you and when we…” Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck, embarrassed. “I wanted it. Not the magic, me. And I want it now, I want you now. I want you inside of me.”

Turning round Harry looked into Draco’s eyes to see if he was serious. The sincerity in those grey eyes made Harry lean forward and kiss Draco, slowly and tenderly as he pushed him onto his back on the bed.


End file.
